The objectives for the clinical coordinating center (CCC) to support the NIDA National Drug Abuse Treatment Clinical Trial Network (CTN) includes supporting the CTN's mission to conduct high quality research in community based research settings and to disseminate this research to community practitioners. To achieve this objective the CCC will support regulatory activities, quality assurance monitoring, training of research personnel, pharmaceutical and laboratory support, protocol development and implementation, and general support of research objectives through expert consultants and committee participation. To ensure success the CCC will use a flexible approach, creative problem-solving skills, and the ability to foster collegial relationships across disciplines and organizations in addition to our intimate knowledge of the program.